yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Stop Armageddon and Weirdmageddon from happening/Mending the Kronos Stone
Here is how the final battle took place in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. Back with the others at the mountain top, Yuna and her friend got together. Princess Yuna: Come on, We have to find the Kronos Stone! Red Beret: Right behind you, Yuna! Princess Twila: Wait up, Guys! There was a crack on the Kronos Stone that's causing Armageddon and Wierdmageddon. Princess Skyla: Oh no. Britney Sweet: There's a crack on the Kronos Stone! Pacifica Northwest: How're we gonna fix it!? Suddenly, The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher appeared out of nowhere. Armor Bride: The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher! Nightmare Moon: Surprise! Bill Cipher: Well, Well, Well. If isn't Princess Yuna and her friends, And you got All 13 Journals with you. Cerberus the Nightmare Train: I enjoy a turn of events! The Robot Probes surrounded Yuna and her friends. Vanellope von Schweetz: (to Bill) It's not over yet, Bill Cipher. (to Robot Probes) You bucket o Whacks! Bill Cipher: (about to snap his fingers) But, The party is over. Just as Bill about to snap his fingers, There was a blast at eye. Bill Cipher: OW! (has a hole in his eye) My Eye! Princess Yuna: Nice shoot, Finn. Finn McMissile: It wasn't me. Princess Yuna: Dipper? Dipper Pines: Not me. Princess Yuna: Did you? Vanellope von Schweetz: Not me either. Princess Yuna: Then, Who did? The Nightmare Family and Bill began to felt like an earthquake. Bill Cipher: Hey, Did you hear that?! Then, A roar was heard out of nowhere. T-Rex: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!! Giant Mouse of Minsk's Head: Bill Cipher: What?! I just did fixed that door! Nightmare Moon: There was , inside Ultimate Shacktron, Flurry Heart was at , Shining Armor in ????, Cadance in ????, Twilight in ????, Starlight in ????, Sunburst in ???? and Ford was in . Princess Flurry Heart: Hey, ! Princess Yuna and the others: Princess Skyla: Royal Crusaders: Princess Flurry Heart: (inside Ultimate Shacktron) Meet , the . Princess Yuna: It's just like Megazords! , . Dipper Pines: Bill Cipher: Nightmare Moon: As the Robot Probes , Yuna . Princess Yuna: Vanellope and Scrappy . The Journals , . Bill Cipher: Nightmare Night: Princess Yuna: Dipper Pines: Pound Cake: Mabel Pines: Pumpkin Cake: Vanellope von Schweetz: Scrappy-Doo: Bill Cipher: The Lightsaber duel is on, . Krader: Get them, kids! Get them! Snoof: Meanwhile, Ultimate Shacktron . Princess Flurry Heart: Come and get the Journals, You One Eyed ! Robot Probes . Ultimate Shacktron: (deployed cannons, , , , , , Sweet Seekers, Cherry Bombs, , , , ) Princess Flurry Heart: Have some candy, ! Ultimate Shacktron: The Robot Probes , . Twilight Sparkle: Sunburst: Starlight Glimmer: Get them, Gobblewonker! The Gobblewonker , . Princess Flurry Heart: The Ultimate Shacktron fist , , . The Robot Probe fist , but the Ultimate Shacktron fist catches . Princess Flurry Heart: Quit hitting yourself! Quit hitting yourself! Quit hitting yourself! Quit hitting yourself! Quit hitting yourself! Quit hitting yourself! The Robot Probe , another one . Ultimate Shacktron jumps onto its head and punches . Twilight Sparkle: Princess Flurry Heart: Ultimate Shacktron pulls out a huge, gigantic Lightsaber (colored ). , . Back in , . Bill Cipher: Bill . King Sombra: Princess Yuna: Bill Cipher: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!?! Yuna . Then, . Dipper Pines: Back with Ultimate Shacktron, . Shining Armor: Ultimate Shacktron , . Princess Flurry Heart: The Ultimate Shacktron , . It successfully , . Princess Flurry Heart: Ultimate Shacktron, 1. Robot Probes, . Princess Cadance: Twilight Sparkle: Ford Pines: Princess Flurry Heart: Then, . Princess Flurry Heart: Hold on! The Ultimate Shacktron used the Grappling Hook to . At , . Bill Cipher: Princess Yuna: Just then, . Princess Flurry Heart: Scrappy-Doo: Vanellope von Schweetz: Dipper Pines: The foals , then . Bill Cipher: ENOUGH! You and all of you are beneath us! Nightmare Moon: We're a NIGHTMARE , you ! Ultimate Shacktron grabs the Nightmare Family and Bill by . King Sombra: And we'll not be bullied by an ant! Ultimate Shacktron , . Princess Yuna: Whoa, . Princess Skyla: Armor Bride: Sweetie Heart: Princess Skyla: Mabel Pines: Dipper Pines: Vanellope von Schweetz: Just the Incredible Hulk smashed Loki , oh, let me have a video of . (takes out a ) The Ultimate Shacktron finished smashing , ???? and the Nightmare Family and Bill are . The Ultimate Shacktron . Princess Flurry Heart: Puny . Yuna cast a spell from the Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 to open the portal and . Bill Cipher: What the?! NO! No, no, no, no! Princess Twivine Sparkle: Princess Twila: Princess Yuna: Oh, yeah. You're going down, Bill. You're getting . , Pretty clever, huh? Bill Cipher: You! You idiot! Did you realize that ?! Princess Yuna: Bill Cipher: Let me out of here! Let me out! (but ) Ah! Why isn't working?! Princess Yuna: Hey, look at me. Turn around and look at me, you one-eyed ! Bill Cipher: (turns around and looked at Yuna) Princess Yuna: You're a wise guy but you just made one fatal mistake! You messed ! Bill Cipher: You're making mistake! I will give you anything! Money! ! ! NO! (gets ready to send to Tartarus) YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Princess Yuna: Princess Luna: Hiro: The Nightmare Family and Bill , . Then, Armageddon and Weirdmageddon . Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225